Toveine Gazal
| appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol |birth = 811NE}}Toveine Gazal was an Aes Sedai and a former Sitter of the Red Ajah. , Toveine Gazal}} Appearance She is described as short and slightly plump with smooth copper skin, dark eyes, and long glossy dark hair. She was attractive, with a nice mouth and eyes, but not beautiful. She is from Saldaea . Behavior Toveine has a sharp gaze that could bore into anything; she could cut one's heart out in front of you, but is not particularly cruel except when it comes to men who could channel, because she hates them deeply. It is not only because she is a Red sister but because she considered all of them responsible for her hard punishment. She does not like men at all, really, she prefers pretty young guys in their mid to late teens, young enough to be eager and grateful and easy to control. That got her in trouble during her exile. The notion of any sort of sexual relationship with an adult male made her skin crawl. Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall for a time means that Toveine is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weave. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 19(7). History Toveine is 189 years old. She was born in the year 811 NE in Saldaea and she went to the Tower in 829 NE. After spending eleven years as novice and ten as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 850 NE. She was elected as a Sitter in 952 NE but was forced to resign in the following the discoveries of the so called Vileness. Exile Toveine was a Sitter until she was unchaired, punished and exiled by the Amyrlin Marith Jaen for the Red Ajah role in gentling male channelers outside of the White Tower laws. Along her also the two other Red Sitters, Tsutama Rath and Lirene Doirellin, suffered the same fate . Although the true circumstances were kept secret for the good of the Tower, the former Red Sitters suffered a heavy penance: they were privately birched and then sent for many years to hard work in a distant farm, a supposedly voluntary retreat. In particular Toveine's exile was in the farm of Mistress Doweel, who believed Toveine was there to work a serious penance and held her to the same rules she would apply to any other servant. Toveine still thinks of Mistrees Doweel with a bit of fear, remembering every time she was strapped or switched for infractions; the woman made a great impression on her and even when Toveine later arranged for Mistress Doweel to have the same experience, it did not remove the impression the woman made on her. Activities Bonded to Logain She was called out of exile to lead a group of fifty or so Aes Sedai to destroy the Black Tower and to gentle and hang every man they found . Notably, this was outside of Tower law, and extremely similar to what she was exiled for after the Aiel War. Elaida abandons the Aes Sedai sent to capture the Black Tower, including Toveine, at Alviarin's suggestion . Upon locating the Black Tower they were captured by Asha'man and Toveine was subsequently bonded by Logain Ablar, much like Aes Sedai create bonds with their Warders . Her time at the Black Tower was not easy. She was roughed up by the other Aes Sedai who accompanied her, who blamed her for their capture. Carniele healed Toveine on Logain's request after she was beaten by the other sisters . Logain's other bonded Aes Sedai, Gabrelle, told her that the captured sisters must unite and that they two would submit to the the strongest Aes Sedai there (Desandre and Lemai) . While in the Black Tower, she managed to send a message out that was received by the Highest Tsutama Rath . It was during a ride with Logain that she and Gabrelle heard Atal Mishraile tell Logain that Mazrim Taim was letting him leave to go look for recruits. Toveine, along with Gabrelle, went with him . Searching for Rand Toveine ended up not looking for other recruits with Logain but locating Rand al'Thor instead, which was Logain's plan from the start . She participated in the battle with the Trollocs when they attacked Algarin Pendaloan's manor and was used to burn away all the dead bodies afterwards . She watched Rand's meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons from a distance and Traveled in as backup when it was revealed that the Daughter of the Nine Moons was actually Semirhage . Captured and Turned She was captured along with Logain and Turned to the Shadow by Mazrim Taim, Black Ajah, and thirteen Myddraal. Pevara noticed that when a woman is turned by male channelers, it is faster . After the confrontations in the Black Tower between Taim's forces and Logain's forces, the whereabouts of Toveine became unknown. Logain has released the bond ordering to kill her and the other turned Dreadlords . Her fate is unknown. es:Toveine Gazal Category:Sitters Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Channelers Category:The Turned Category:Aes Sedai